1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated passive component.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 600 32 336 T2, DE 699 37 868 T2 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,974), and DE 10 2008 050 972 A1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,834,464) disclose different approaches for integrating a coil on or with or in a semiconductor body. Thus, for example, the formation of a spiral inductor in the different trace layers below the passivation of the semiconductor body is known from the disclosure in DE 600 32 336 T2.